Lothlórien (Faction)
|shield = |banner = |added in = 2 }}The Galadhrim of Lothlórien are a small and yet powerful faction of the Elves. Their land is that of beauty and light, headed by the Elven Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Lórien is well-defended by slender elven-bows, but a hidden power is there as well. In it alone grow the great golden Mellyrn. Oddly enough, many of the Galadhrim dwell in houses in the branches of the Mellyrn. The people are mainly of Silvan origin and dress in grey. Their realm is one of the safest places in Middle-earth, and the Elves there will fight to keep it that way. History The first inhabitants of the forested area later known as Lothlórien were a group of Glinnil that refused to cross the Hithaeglir and settled in the Vale of Anduin. Lindórinand, as it was known then, was one of their scattered settlements in the area. They lived in the woods, wandering at will and knowing little evil. Little is remembered of the ancient days of their people until the Iathrim of Doriath arrived in the early Second Age, abandoning the leadership of the Ñoldor in Lindon. These Sindar were led by Amdír Malgalad and his son, Amroth, whose original name is no longer known. Amdír ruled the Silvan people without conflict, and with his following returned to a Silvan way of life. The Elves of Lindórinand enjoyed a profitable trade with the Dwarves of Hadhodrond, but also with the Ñoldor of Eregion. Celeborn of the Sindar thus made contact with the Tawarwaith in Lindórinand. Celeborn and his wife Galadriel of the Ñoldor were eventually evicted by the malice of Sauron from Eregion. They came to Lindórinand, and lived for a time as guests of the King. Amdír Malgalad tolerated their presence, for though Galadriel was of the Ñoldor, Celeborn was of the Iathrim. In S.A. 1600, the Dark Lord declared himself and made the One Ring. Celebrimbor came swiftly to Lindórinand and spoke in counsel with Galadriel, giving an apology for their banishment from Eregion. They were unwilling to destroy the Rings, so Galadriel counselled that they to be spread far apart. When Eregion was attacked by the Dark Lord, the Elves of Lindórinand mustered aid to Celebrimbor and Celeborn. But they came too late and were forced back over the Redhorn Pass with some survivors of the Noldor. But no Orcs could enter the realm unless the Dark Lord himself came, and he did not. He was driven back by the Numenoreans, and thus the Elves of Lórinand were untroubled for long years. Gil-galad sent them mellyrn, a gift from Numenor, for they would not take root in his land. Galadriel planted them, and they flowered, golden of flower and silver of bark, and with leaves that in autumn fell not, but turned pale gold. Thus the land was named Lórinand'' or Nan Laur, Valley of Gold. But at the request of Gil-galad, in S.A. 3430 King Amdír Magalad marshalled the Elves of Lórinand to the War of the Last Alliance. They marched to the Cirith Gorgor, but there his division was cut off from the main body during the Battle of Dagorlad. Many of the Silvan Elves fell in the Dead Marshes, with their King, and there were buried. The survivors of the battle, which included Amdír’s son Amroth, returned to Lórinand after the war was won, and their numbers were grievously reduced. Amroth was the new King, but he became tired of Middle-earth and wished to go West and seek Valinor. His love was given to Nimrodel, a Silvan Elf of the wood. She dwelt by a white grotto by the stream that later bore her name; she would not speak any language by the Silvan tongue, which was being replaced by a dialect of Sindarin. When Moria fell to evil in T.A. 1981, she built a house amid the trees to escape danger. Amroth did this as well at his home, later called Cerin Amroth. Thus the tradition of dwelling in ''telain was begun by the Galadhrim. Soon, many of the Lórinand Elves fled south to the Haven of Belfalas. At that time Amroth departed to Edhellond with his beloved. But they were separated, and she was lost in the White Mountains. It is said, by what pass it is not known, that she came to a starlit mere, and fell into a deep trance of sleep. Amroth was driven out to sea by a great storm, and he disappeared attempting to swim back to shore. After Amroth and Nimrodel left, Celeborn and Galadriel took the title of Lord and Lady of Galadhrim. The golden woods became known as Lothlórien, that is the Dreamflower. The land was kept pure and alive, and evil was not permitted to penetrate it. They built Caras Galadhon, the great centre of the woodland kingdom. Under the Lord and Lady, Lothlórien prospered for more than a thousand years as time passed without decay under the golden boughs. Their army fought in the War with Angmar and was present at the last battle at Fornost. Celeborn and Galadriel gave birth to a daughter, Celebrían who later married Elrond. Their daughter Arwen Undómiel was considered the fairest of the elven race since Luthien Tinuviel. But the peace of Lórien will not last: the shadow is rising again in the fir-woods of Dol Guldur, and though driven out once by the host of Lórien it has risen again with strength sevenfold. The Golden Wood is beautiful, filled with song and great power. But even now it is in its winter, which must soon fade to a bitter spring. Laurelindórinan, Land of the Valley of Singing Gold, it once was. Now it is the Dreamflower. It is fading and not growing, for the time has come for the Elves to depart. They fence themselves in and keep out the world around them. But not only by slender elven-arrows is the land protected. There is a secret power there, held by the Lady of the Wood, who is fair and beautiful, and by her grace, all evil is stayed from the land, unless the Dark Lord was himself to come. A window onto a vanished world is Lórien, with the light of Elder Days upon it. Now the time has come, to choose fight or flight. By the Golden Wood and the light of Elbereth, they will fight one last time. For though all they love and all their work shall come to nought, long will be remembered the valiant defence of the last memory of Elder Days! Alignment The Galadhrim are allied with the Free People of Eriador, Fangorn Forest, and all of the other Elven factions except Dorwinion, and is enemies with all of the servants of Sauron. Their area of influence contains the area around the Golden Wood and southern Vale of Anduin. Invasions The Galadhrim invasions feature mounted and unmounted Galadhrim warriors and Galadhrim Banner Bearers, as well as Galadhrim wardens. Lórien invasions only occur uncommonly in the Fields of Celebrant. NPCs Hidden within the Golden Wood and protected by fences of enchantment and mist, Elves yet live in peace. Lórien is the last and easternmost outpost of the Eldar, but its people are mainly of the Lindil race. *Galadhrim Elf - The Lildil and Sindar of the Golden Wood, perilous and fair. They preserve the last memories of a vanished world. *Galadhrim Lord - Sindarin nobles, the kin of those who journeyed with Amdir in the Second Age. They command the forces that patrol the boundaries of the Wood. *Galadhrim Warden - The fighting-force of Lothlórien, grey-clad Wardens defend their homeland with biting arrows. Their hithlain cloaks, descended from the Mithrim of Beleriand, hide them from unfriendly eyes. *Galadhrim Warrior - Celeborn's elite guards, these fearsome warriors of the Sindar are trusted with the defence of Caras Galadhon. *Galadhrim Banner Bearer - Captains of the Guard of Lothlórien, banner-bearers uplift the pale sign of Galadriel to spur their comrades on to greater valour. *Galadhrim Smith - Though lesser in artisanry than the Noldor, the smiths of the Galadhrim make weapons and armour of beauty beyond that of Men. *Galadhrim Wanderer - Pilgrims of the Galadhrim, who travel to other Elven realms. They sell weapons and other products of the Wood. Structures The Galadhrim are famed for their dwellings in the great Mallorn trees. However, many of them dwell on the ground, especially in the deeper reaches of the forest. *Galadhrim Talan - The strange houses of the Tree-People, amidst the branches of the Mellyrn. The structure can only be reached after a long climb. *Galadhrim Grand Talan - The treetop home of the lords of the Galadhrim. They have a spiralling stair leading to the top. *Galadhrim Smithy - Small workshops in the woods, where the bitter blades of the Galadhrim are forged. Items * Edhelmir * Galvorn Armour * Galadhrim Bed * Galadhrim Brick * Elven Forge * Mallorn Torch * Galadhrim Crafting Table * Galadhrim Banner * Galadhrim Bow * Mallorn Bow * Galadhrim Equipment * Galadhrim Armour * Galadhrim Cloak